The new neighbor is just your type
by HedaBear
Summary: Abby Griffin, single mom with a lot of baggage. Raven Reyes, the Griffin's newest neighbor, who Abby just so happens to be deeply attracted to. Read as their relationship grows. Abby x Raven, Clarke x Lexa, Octavia x Lincoln, and Bellamy... he's by himself. Comments are much appreciated! Warning: To my ex, f u!


All right so, I wrote this and cried. Gd, my ex was nice and I hope that the net girl to fall for me understand this like Raven. It's not that im not over my ex, I am but it's hard to remove all the happy memories until I have new ones. She wasn't a bad person, a loving one, until the end when she made up some excuses to leave like she loved her drink until she saw the expiration date or some shit. So, I'm sorry if this seems to real or too fast, especially the sex scene. Too personal and im not usually good at writing it. I love to write but I know I suck at it. So, if my ex is reading this, I love you but fuck you bitch! You left and as you said, if you ever left it would be on the best thing you ever had! I hope you enjoy sucking dick! Liar! -longer story- enjoy this everyone! LEAVE COMMENTS, SPREAD THE LOVE! I HAVE ENCOURAGEMENT TO DO MORE AND SAY F U TO MY EX THE MORE PEOPLE COMMENT! I don't own the 100 and if I did, fuck you Jason like my ex. I would fucking find Lexa in the A.L.I.E. and get her body and place it back in and get her ass back here!

* * *

Abby Griffin had to admit that she was one of the coolest moms on the planet. When her husband died from an explosion in one of the plants he worked and maintained, she could have lived off the insurance money and the court case. Instead she had set it aside for herself and Clarke. She continuously worked as a surgeon at a nearby hospital, later teaching courses here and there at colleges when Clarke entered middle school. It was there Abby could identify her rag-tag group of friends.

Bellamy and Octavia were siblings, orphans after their mother died, living with the mother who adopted them, Indra, and her husband, Nyko, both odd parents who lived in the woodland areas of the city but drove their kids every day. Clarke had also befriended a girl named Lexa and her older sister, Anya. It was one day when Abby found Lexa and Clarke cuddling on one of the school's benches, Clarke crying and Lexa sporting a bruised eye that Abby realized that the two girls had loved one another, maybe as of right now friends but later, even more. Clarke had gotten in a fight with a boy named Monty who had comments about lesbians. Lexa tried to stop the fighting and took a punch for Clarke, who in turn knocked out the boy. Neither were suspended but the two never left each other.

By high school, every night the 5 of them were over at Abby's. Many times, Abby would text their parents, informing them of sleepovers. In time, Bellamy and Octavia and Anya and Lexa claimed rooms, though Lexa stayed in Clarke's room for most of the nights. Abby would always hang out with them. Besides being the designated supervisor, the kids often asked for her opinion and her intake. If they wanted to go out, they would often invite her and make her part of the group.

Which is why now, Abby was sitting in her living room reading a book, Bellamy on the TV playing a game with Lincoln, Octavia's boyfriend, while Octavia herself was watching the boys play.

Clarke and Lexa were out, Anya at karate practice, and Octavia blurted out, "Mom, have you seen the new girl across the street?"

Abby only shook her head, smiling at the term. It was something most of them called her. After having then set aside separate accounts for each child, excluding Lincoln who was only recently added to the big diverse family, they all developed close ties to the woman, "I haven't seen them yet. I saw the moving truck yesterday."

"It's one girl, she took up the Henry's one-bedroom place. I saw her this morning helping a tow truck put a car in the garage. I think she's a mechanic."

Abby just shrugged, "Don't tell me it'll be Bellamy's newest conquest?"

Bellamy in and out of the conversation commented, "Is she hot?"

"You do know you can get diseases like this."

"Yeah but I always use protection. You taught me better mom."

Abby just shook her head, hoping, and praying that whomever the girl was, that she was smarter than to even go for Bellamy and his boy tricks. That night was the night Lexa had asked for Abby's permission to publicly date Clarke. It was 8 pm, dinner was cleared and Octavia and Bellamy were picked up by Nyko, who was happy to take them out to the forest for a trip to their favorite fishing and hunting area. Lexa and Anya were staying over, their parents lived nearby and it was honestly better. The parents were never home and often offered money to Abby when she took care of them. When that didn't work, they gave the money to Anya and Lexa in separate accounts whenever they left.

Lexa had come in, Clarke running to the bathroom after yelling never to try Monty's homemade smoothie brew again. Abby had just finished the dishes before she noticed Lexa standing straight, something she hadn't done since she had first met the older woman. "Lexa, what's wrong?"

"Mrs. Griffin, I… I don't know what to… May I ask Clarke out on a date?" Lexa asked softly, a voice so low and soft, Abby was afraid that any answer good or bad would break the girl.

A by herself understood that Lexa had a friend named Costia, who had passed away from a car accident. Which the Griffin household had to watch Lexa fret every time Clarke went into a car. Abby smiled softly, holding Lexa in her arms, "Of course sweetheart. Just make she says yes. The first date her father took me out to was a diner. Not the best experience."

Lexa nodded, holding Abby softly in a hug. The household grew quiet until the next morning when Abby was walking outside to collect the Sunday newspaper. A woman, fair olive oiled skin with black hair in a ponytail was walking outside as well. There was a bit of a limp in her step and Abby noticed that the brace was on, one of the expensive models that could handle the full brunt of a person's weight. Her eyes were that of the darkest brown when Abby could get the newspaper, which was held limply in her hand. The girl herself was getting something out of her car, smiling at Abby and waving.

Abby smiled back waving, walking back to the house, blushing like a school girl as she heard chuckling from across the way. Abby went back inside, shutting the door softly, while looking in the peep hole of the door. She tried to watch the girl, who had watched the older woman inside before going back to the car, taking out a box of what looking like car parts inside the garage. The whole truck looked full of car parts, including parts of an engine.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Came the soft worried voice of Clarke, watching her mother jumped and hold her chest, breathing heavily.

"Nothing sweetheart. Just wanted to see something. How about I make you some pancakes?" Abby said, trying to calm down her heart.

Clarke smiled, watching her mother go into the kitchen. However, Clarke noticed that the newspaper was nowhere inside of her mother's hands. So, Clarke opened the door, hearing the kitchen TV come on so that her mother could watch the news for the day. The newspaper was feet away from the door, haphazardly put on the ground. Clarke picked it up and looked at what her mother was watching. The garage across the way was open, with the new neighbor on the phone, calling someone about being excited about the new shop opening.

Clarke could only be confused but went back inside, filling this little bit of information away for later.

The next time the Griffin's met the new neighbor was 2 days after Lexa and Clarke had gone on their date. The two girls, newly made girlfriends, were shopping at the nearby market. They did this usually, with Lexa and Clarke being the only two people in the household to understand prices to increase the savings for the rapidly depleating pantry and fridge. As Clarke was walking towards the end of the cereal aisle, her cart hit that of her new neighbor, whose cart was filled with junk food and meat.

"So sorry, didn't see you there- Hey wait, I think you live right across from me!" Said the woman, smiling wide at the two girls.

"Yes, I'm sorry we haven't said hi yet. I'm Clarke Griffin, this is my girlfriend Lexa Woods," Clarke spoke, introducing Lexa proudly. The taller girl shook the smaller girls hand.

"Pleasure to meet you. And your name is- "Lexa asked.

"Raven, Raven Reyes, at your pleasure. You seem to have a lot of people at your place. This isn't like Twilight where your parents all adopted the hottest kids at the orphanage right?" Raven joked around.

"It feels like it sometimes. Sadly, no vampires. Though Lexa could look like one," Clarke joked.

"I wake at the break of dawn, you'd rather sleep in if the light is out. Who is the real vampire?" Lexa joked back.

Raven nodded, "So if I may, who else is at the house of the Griffin's?"

"Bellamy and Octavia Blake, siblings with black hair. And Anya Woods, Lexa's sister. Octavia has a tanned boyfriend, Lincoln. And then there is my mother, Abby."

"The woman who failed to get the newspaper?"

"Yup, you saw that?"

"Yeah, is she okay?"

"I mean, I know she hides it well but after my Dad died, she's been alone so she has all of us."

"Maybe one day you'll push her to say hi to me next time."

"I'll try to."

With that, the two parties went their separate ways.

The third time was a week later. Abby went to go start her car, which was left in the drive way over night. A cold had just rolled in and usually her car was put inside. It always started up bad when the cold months set in, limiting how many classes she could teach or special surgeries she could perform. This was one of those days.

Kevin, Abby's old Chevy SUV made sputtering noises each time she tried to start up the car. And each time it ended up being a dud. When the car even refused to make the same noises and just blank, out came a voice, "Tough day?"

Abby looked, shocked, to find Raven Reyes, the girl of mystery that her daughter had spoken to her about. Abby slowed her heart, though that itself was a miracle as the opportunity to get closer to the younger woman only made her heart speed faster. "Hello there Miss. Reyes. Sorry about Kevin, he's…complicated."

"It's Raven to you. I'm guessing I should call you Doctor Griffin?" Raven spoke softly, inclining her head in some sort of bow, making Abby laugh softly at the nerdy actions.

"Call me Abby. Just not Mom, I don't need another one of these kids to call me that."

"Sadly, I think I'm past that point. Unless you have a kink for that."

Abby blushed, not used to the blatant flirting and receiving it openly, "Sorry, can't say I've thought of it. Though I'm sure you have plenty of ideas for mechanic kinks."

"This is the starting of a beautiful friendship… So, what's wrong with dear old Kevin?"

"I forgot to put him in the garage. When it gets cold, it's like he refuses to do any work."

"Let me see what I can do. I'll go get my tool box and see if we can't get Kevin to be more cooperative with you."

"You don't have to. You just moved here."

"Don't worry. If it's too heavy for me I can get one of the new guys to tow it to my shop. Just got it, a few miles from here. We have loaner cars so that you can still drive while we fix your car."

"Any chance I can just keep it?"

"Ha! No, though for you I might make an exception."

"Well can I offer you coffee? And you'll tell me how much I owe you at the end?"

"Yeah yeah, all the dirty business after. Fixing the car is the cleanest part of the whole ordeal."

Abby headed inside, handing Raven the keys to her beloved Kevin. The name wasn't even one she picked. Her late husband Jake had picked it after Clarke had an imaginary friend and she was worried he would disappear one day. So, when he bought the SUV, he called it Kevin. Making the coffee helped calm down Abby's heart, giving her time to think about not acting like a teenage around Raven. _She's just your neighbor… A friendly neighbor… A future friend… A good friend… A hot friend… Someone you could talk to… Sit next to… Read a book around… Sit on her face- No no no, stop that Abby._

Abby walked out of the house, thermos of coffee in one hand and a book in the other. Raven was already making it like a home in the driveway. It was closed off enough with the bushes and trees but the car was lifted and raven was using a flat with wheels to maneuver around the bottom of the car. Abby took one of the buckets she had outside for cleaning the cars and turned it over. Sitting on it while talking to Raven.

"So, Raven, what brings you here?"

"New start, new beginning. My ex purposely got me into a car accident. His family was rich so I sued and got him sent to jail. When I won, the family offered me more if I moved so I took it and ran. Destroyed my leg in the process. My friend Sinclair and I always dreamed of owning and running our own mechanic shop. I used to work for someone before the accident but when I left, he moved with me. He lives at the place too but he mostly works at the shop. So, it's me alone over there."

"Welcome to the suing club."

"Ohh, tell me. This is going to be a good story. I can tell."

"Well my husband worked as a major engineer on one of the plants. He would get moved from plant to plant. When he moved to a different one, the new guy they put decided what Jake did was wrong. Jake got called back and as he entered the building, the plant overheated. The blast was contained but due to the company's negligence to never fire the man and refused to give me benefits, we sued and won. We had bought the house already and Jake made more than enough that even than I would be taken care of. But I'm a medical surgeon, mostly cardiac operations. I teach some classes as well."

"Smart and beautiful, nice. Love a woman like that."

"And rich."

"Trust me sweetheart, the first thing I noticed about you wasn't the money and I don't think I'll ever think about that aspect."

Abby blushed at the comment, "So no work today?"

"Well we are a new shop so we aren't doing much. But the car I have in my garage is a fixer I'm hoping to sell. We plan to do that the first few months to get our name out. Show what we can do, put ads out, the usual."

"So, helping me is a way to spread the news of an amazing mechanic shop?"

"Nah, always had the fantasy of the damsel in distress."

"Always the charmer."

"Just for you baby," with that Raven slide out of the car winking at the older woman before sliding back under, "You have a few problems with Kevin. Just under here the muffler is about as holey as a Church goer. And the engine is cracked. Ever wonder why you've been losing so much oil?"

"We were just told to keep pouring it in."

"Well I'm glad you didn't actually get it started. There's no oil left in this thing," at that, Raven brought out a chunk of metal, showing it to Abby. Abby started to blush at the closeness, relishing in the warmth of the other woman, "Here's what I found underneath. With the muffler shaking and whatever else I haven't found, the easy fix might be to look for a new car, and I say that with a heavy heart. The new engine and everything might be about as much as ten grand and even then, I don't have the right tools that I would have in the shop to see what else you did to Kevin."

"What if I asked you to fix him?"

"I wished you named him Kenny. It would be so much fun to say, oh my gd, you killed Kenny! You bastard!"

Abby laughs softly, looking at the young woman, covered in oil and dirty. It didn't turn Abby off but rather let her see all the differences in the woman. "So, what do you think, as Raven, I should do?"

"Buy a new car. I know a friend who buys junk cars. I can even go car buying with you. Lots of slimy car selling guys out there. They'd oversell their mother if it meant commission."

"This isn't the stereotypical, only a man can buy a car, right?"

"No but you sure your real last name isn't Cullen? You are too damn perfect."

Abby blushed, "Sorry and we don't sparkle."

"Damn, would have been nice. Never dated a vampire."

"And who said I wanted to date you?"

Raven shrugged, swave and cockiness rolling off her, "Nobody expect me."

Abby just shook her head, "You busy today then? Seems like a beautiful day for car buying."

"Sure thing, we can take Rex. If you want, I can text my buddy, send him pictures, see what he can offer you."

"I'd like that very much."

It didn't take long for Raven to put on a jacket, though she refuses to change out of her oily shirt. Her truck, rightly named Rex, was a pickup with the world's greatest pick up and tow package she could put on. It smelled like oil, Greece, and earthly smells. It was a smell Abby hated on Jake but with Raven, it felt right. When the guy came pack with an estimate much higher than Abby ever thought, she looked at Raven skeptical, "Did you tell him about the engine?"

"Yup and the muffler. I used to be the world's biggest asshole. If someone came in and was just a dick, I would help him get the sleaziest prices out of people just because. I told him the truth and he gave me a way better price than I even though Kevin was worth, no offense. You even have a Reese tow thing on the SUV, I'll be more than happy to take it off as well and put it in the garage. He doesn't know about it. That would be a bonus to him."

Abby nodded and the two-woman had a blast. Not only did Raven take her to some of the weirdest car dealerships but even caught a few of them hiking prices just because Abby was a woman. The only places that offered good deals for new cars understood why Raven just had to wear the shirt, something about showing them whose boss.

In the end, Abby bought a Chevy Tahoe with an extra tow package and a higher warranty, with a promise to put on new tires and windshield wipers, all for a lower price than Abby had seen before. Maybe she just never went shopping but it was a relief to allow someone else to help her.

This went on for months. Raven spent more time at the Griffin residence than anyplace else. When middle ended and high school started, Abby had asked Raven about some used cars for Clarke to drive to school with, since Lexa and herself were entering 9th grade and Anya was already in college. Raven had personally offered up one of her own fixers that she was putting in as legal as possible tinted windows, a 'kick-ass' stereo system, and installing the newest safety systems.

What sealed the deal was Raven refusing any form of payment, though she did flirt about a kiss. Abby smiled while Clarke just looked over her new car, swearing up and down that after the first ride she would have a name and text it to Raven. When Clarke didn't look, nor Lexa who was all too proud of her girlfriends first car, Abby leaned down and kissed Raven's cheek, even aiming closer to the corner of her mouth. It was fast but soft and sweet. Abby had even lingered there a second later, feeling the electricity and warmth of Raven sweep through her body.

Abby had fallen for the girl. She didn't know when or how but she did. When Raven looked at Abby, Abby could only blush and say, "Thank you Raven, for everything."

"My pleasure baby," Raven flirted back, gently holding Abby's hand in her own as the two of them watched Clarke and Lexa drive away, already heading to refill the empty pantry. However, Lexa didn't miss, since Clarke had yet to fix the side mirrors, the way that Raven had lifted Abby's hand and placed a soft, loving kiss on the back of it. Leaving a blushing Abby in her wake.

While Abby watched the two leave, she felt the kiss and looked at Raven, who was lingering with her lips on her hand, holding the piece of her like she was fragile glass. They had been flirting and skirting around each other for weeks. Maybe it was time.

Abby spoke softly, "So will you be telling me how much I owe for the car? I won't accept a, this is for the mass amounts of food I cook."

Raven bit her lip, thinking softly before answering, "Nah, you owe me a few years' worth after everything. But honestly, if I can take you out on a date, that would be more than enough for a payment."

Abby's heart skips a beat as she watched the woman that she had fallen for ask her out. Abby could only nod, smiling and blushing like a mad woman. Raven kissed her cheek, "Can I pick you up at 6 PM?"

"I'll be waiting. Any type of attire?"

"I mean, if you went naked we could just forgo the dinner and just head to dessert. But casual is good. Get comfortable, you don't have to go all out. You're perfect and beautiful how you are."

"Trust me, underneath it all, the age has gotten to me."

"I would love the chance to prove that wrong. Age had nothing to do with your beauty."

Raven watched as the older woman swooned and if Raven wasn't in such a love fog she would have notice Abby holding onto a nearby cabinet for support. Abby was falling hard and she didn't want to stop.

Sinclair was calling from inside the shop, and the look of sadness wrapped Raven around like a blanket. But at the quick reminder of her date, she bowed like a knight, "I'm off m'lady. Parting is such sweet sorrow. When doth I see thy again?"

Abby shook her head, "My knight, you shall see me every night, especially tonight where thy have an opportunity at my heart."

Raven looked up, smiling at Abby's attempt to join in on geeking out. Raven walked out, tripping over some parts that were on the floor, looking back sheepishly at Abby, who smiled and blew the younger woman a kiss, who then caught it and placed it on her lips.

Abby drove back to her place, high off life. However, life as a parent wasn't easy. By the time she got home, Lincoln was asking about advice for a date, one that would let Octavia be herself in. After a few minutes of that, Bellamy was next, asking for help with his homework. One hour later, Clarke ran inside, obviously happy and elated while Lexa brought up the rear. Abby sat the two of them down and registered for car insurance, as Raven had taken the step further and bought the plate and registration in Clarke's name, even before Abby asked about it. As the house ebbed in silence, all the children either out for the night or hidden in their rooms, Abby felt her phone ring. It was about 4 PM and the name on the phone read out _Raven_. Abby picked it up, smiling, "You missed me that much huh?"

"Well what can I say? You're a woman whose stolen my heart. I don't want it back but I'm aiming to steal yours too."

"Who says you haven't already?"

"Look at you charmer, learning the ways of Raven. Loving it! You sound offlay tired."

"You don't know the half of it. I could do with a nice long nap."

"Well, why don't you? I'd rather you be awake for the date them half asleep. I have one bad leg, and I will readily admit that I can't carry you that far. Maybe across a threshold or two."

"I'll oversleep and I don't want to sleep in clothing for the place and look bad. If I oversleep we would be late and- "

"Baby, rest. Is the key still under the mat?"

"Yup," at this Abby started to lay down on the couch, something that Raven refers to as the plushy leather couch from heaven, "Your voice is so soothing."

"Really now?"

"Yeah, I could fall asleep like that."

"Then do so."

At the Abby heard shuffling, the noises growing louder as Abby realized Raven had put her on speaker while working on a car at the shop. Raven started to babble on and on about the shop and how many customers were coming in, wanting to get their car fixed or upgraded. Abby fell asleep about the time that Raven started to sing 'Once Upon a December.'

By the time Abby woke up, it was to the sweet and strong smell of food wafting through the house. She opened her eyes, blinking a few times while getting up, sitting fully on the couch. She noticed that a blanket had been tucked around her. The coffee table had been transformed into a sort of dining table. The plates were covered, a wine glass filled with the bottle on one side and a beer on the other, a second one was closed but still cold. She heard things being cleaned and soon Raven entered the room, smiling at the sight of an awoken Abby.

"Hey there my Queen. Someone slept in some good hours," Raven greeted, walking over to Abby, placing her hands on the older woman's back, massaging out the kinks and such that she herself would have if she slept on the couch.

After her back popping a few times, Abby relaxed against Raven's touch, as if they had been dating her whole life. Abby glanced at the close, the time read 5:30PM, "Aren't we doing something at 6?"

"I changed my mind on the place. Once I heard you snoring, I couldn't help but leave work and pick up some food. You were still sleeping but I put a blanket on you and brought you a pillow, which is currently on the floor," which Abby realized and picked it back up, "So cute. Anyway, I've made dinner and I have desert. I hope you took your poison pills, not even my friends let me cook but I made every effort to impress for you."

Raven turned on the TV, which was instantly playing romance music, thankfully not 'Pony' as that would have really set off the mood. Raven uncovered the dishes to show a fair dinner of steak in a thick steak sauce, sweet potato fries and a mash of zucchini and squash.

"I hope you like it, dig in," Raven started, already chugging a good portion of her beer before cutting up her steak.

Abby cut into the steak as well and tasted it. Her eyes lit up and she moaned, "Gd Raven, this is so good."

"Oh yeah, only the best for my girl. I have a friend who decided to invest in cows and a farm. Living the dream but he gives me stuff now and then. However, I refuse to eat veal so you'll never have that cooked by me."

"If you cook like this, I'll never want anything else," Abby commented, leaning over to kiss Raven's cheek, who stopped chewing, smiling, and blushing at the comment.

After finishing the bite, Raven kissed Abby's cheek back, the two having a stare off, trying to convey with looks and emotions more than words before Raven commented, "So you'll keep me?"

"I'll have to invest in an even bigger kitchen for you to play around with. Mechanic, cook, what else can you do with your hands?"

"Maybe you'll find out soon enough," Raven flirted, reaching over, and grabbing Abby's hand. It was a lewd comment, but Abby could get at the hints of love and the deeper meaning behind it.

The two didn't mind when Abby commented that Wheel of Fortune was on soon, something Raven never watched but knew she would enjoy just watching Abby try to guess at the various puzzles. In fact, she loved it. Abby would comment how easy it was and why they hadn't figured it out. She would cuss and just celebrate silently as the answers were revealed. Raven laughed, enjoying the new position as Raven had laid down, stretching her leg and Abby followed softly, laying her head on her chest. When Jeopardy rolled on, Raven couldn't help but blurt out every answer as it came on. Abby was impressed, even answering before Raven.

By the time it reached 8 PM, all the kids rolled inside. The house was dark and the TV was on, softly. Clarke turned around the corner and turned around to her friends, stopping them. Octavia tried to get past her but Clarke stopped her.

"Clarke, is something wrong?" Octavia spoke, raising her voice which Clarke shushed.

"Do you want to wake them up?!" She whispered yelled.

As if by mind reading, the gang turned the corner, as softly as teenagers could to spot what Clarke mentioned. Abby and Raven were cuddling on the couch, sleeping. Raven had the extra couch pillows behind her and had covered them in a Gryffindor blanket, something Clarke bought as a joke. Abby was sleeping but to all the people, it was a happy and peaceful face. One that Clarke hadn't seen on her mother's face in a long time.

But, as teenagers and mothers went, teenagers can make noise even without trying. Abby cracked open her eyes, looking where the noise was, sleepily asking, "Hey everyone. How was your night?"

Octavia walked by her, giving Abby a kiss on the head, "We had fun Mom. Want us to shut the TV off?"

"No, can you change it to CNN for me though? If you all had fun, I'll see you in the morning," Abby commented before falling back to sleep in bliss. Raven started to tighten her hold, bringing Abby to her closer, disturbed softly by the noise but settled once Abby was back to being rested on her.

Octavia mouthed to Clarke, _Your mom has game!_

Clarke could only throw a middle finger up at her, while Lexa softly chuckled at her girlfriend's antics. Clarke was the last one, setting the lights to be a soft glow, watching as her mother and Raven slept peacefully. Clarke knew her mother deserved happiness. She might have dated one or two men but she was always taking care of them. She truly understood what her mother did for them when Octavia, Bellamy, Lexa, and Anya were somehow magically put into her middle school, same classes, and college funds set aside for them each. Her mother worked hard, was never a slacker and never relied on any money. But she needed someone to love, to share her life with. Clarke missed her father but her mother had never smiled as much as when she was with Raven, even when Clarke remembered her and her father together.

The next two weeks went on like this. Raven would come to the Griffin house, especially after Clarke had tried some of the leftover meat slices that Raven had made, begging when she saw her in the morning to keep cooking. It became a regular sight every other night for the Griffin household to have amazing smells. Abby was a good cook but Raven just had fun with it. Many of those nights ended up with Raven trying something new and not ending well enough. The Chinese restaurant probably made enough money for 3 months of their rent with how often they ordered out. Raven and Abby never truly went out to eat, if they did, Abby just couldn't eat anything that wasn't made or thought of by her 'personal chef.'

The first week, they fought but it was over whether they were together. One of Abby's co-workers at the hospital saw them together at the mall. When Abby introduced Raven as a friend, Raven sulked off and waited for Abby to finish talking. On the way back, Raven and Abby discussed what they were. In the end, they were almost caught making out in the car by Bellamy, who probably wouldn't have ever seen them because he was so into his phone that he passed by them and later asked when they got home.

Kissing, touching, and holding was as far as they could get. Whenever Raven cooked, Abby was right beside her, either helping or wrapped her arms around the mechanic. If music played, they danced in the kitchen. And true to her word, Abby invested money in better cooking supplies, which Raven was more than excited to show cook in them.

The two of them felt less like adults and more like horny teenagers after a few weeks into their relationship. They both knew that they had strong feelings for the others and every kiss left them lingering for more and more. It wasn't until Clarke had caught them about to do it in the hallway to Abby's master bedroom. It was difficult to explain to Clarke they weren't' doing anything when Clarke had clearly heard, "Make love to me Raven," and Raven had replied, "Yes my Queen," with her hand in Abby's underwear, while the other one was under her shirt.

It was Friday and all the kids were invited to Octavia's for the weekend. Indra and Nyko were off to their monthly hunting trip and all the kids enjoyed catching fish and smoking them for the Blakes. Abby realized it was one of the first nights she would have alone that when she woke up, she would have nothing to do. Since moving, Raven lived more with Abby, coming back from work, and ending up sleeping on Abby's bed or the couch with her when she was too tired to walk across the street. At some point, Sinclair joked to Abby about how he should just pay for her half since it was a month of her not even sleeping there.

She didn't have work until Tuesday and Raven gave herself time off. The kids would be back Monday night, maybe Tuesday morning.

"I brought all seven movies of Harry Potter baby! Get ready to go to Hogwarts!" Raven yelled, opening the door to the house.

Abby called from the living room, "I bought healthy snacks for you!"

"Nooo! I didn't know having a girlfriend meant I can't eat my nightly ice cream!" Raven cried, looking into the living, spotting her favorite surgeon. However, she dropped everything at the sight. Abby was gorgeous, to Raven she was a goddess, a true Queen in her own right. She wore tight jeans and a tank top that showed off every bit of skin as it could. As the rule in the house was no shoes, she looked amazing, which Raven knew she always did but… _I'm so fucked_ , Raven thought.

Abby watched as Raven ate up the sight of her. Yes, Abby planned this. She wanted this. They had been skirting around this and Abby had decided enough was enough. She couldn't wait. They were more in love with each other than most couples. Yes, in love. Although the word was never spoken, the other woman understood each other's emotions, what every, what would I do without you? And I don't think I could live without you meant. It was love and Abby was damn determined to show her sweet and kind Raven that she was perfect and how much she loved her, leg and all.

Abby knew about Raven's insecurities with her leg, it was one of the things Abby never talked about. She would watch Raven limp in pain, refusing to take the pain medicine regularly, convinced if she did she would get hooked. She would take off Raven's brace whenever she fell asleep, putting pillows under it so that it didn't look at night. When Raven laid down, Abby would always place her leg on her lap, massaging the muscles, electing soft and hard moans from Raven's mouth, making her soaking wet from her saying her name.

Abby wanted this, gd she was ready a week ago, but Raven was too sweet and such a dear. When she had told Raven about Jake and the miserable attempts at going out, Raven made sure that they had gone slow. Slow enough that both felt comfortable but never rushed.

"Wow Abby. You look… Fuck," Raven mumbled, still trying to take it all in.

"I would hope that's a compliment. Usually when you say fuck its accompanied with a curse towards someone," Abby joked, getting off the couch to help her girlfriend.

"Well not tonight. You said you cooked dinner?"

"Yes, although I think you'd rather have desert more than anything," Abby commented, passing by Raven, sliding her ass across Raven's front. In that moment, Raven growled, something that set off Abby. Raven growled in her sleep or whenever she was pissed. But it turned on Abby to where she would have to take 2 cold showers. But tonight, there would be no cold showers.

Dinner was simple and to be honest, it was filled with soft kisses and flirting. During dinner, Raven and Abby fed the other their food, with Abby eating and licking the food off the fork. However, this is life and life doesn't go well. Half the food ended on the table, with both woman laughing before Raven offered up more. While washing dishes, and Abby packing away tuff, Abby spoke softly, "So I have something for you."

Raven nodded, smiling while cleaning the glasses, her weird OCD making sure to scrub twice so that it was completely clean, "I thought I was getting that gift later."

"And what gift would that be?" Abby asked, getting the item, a small box, off the top of the fridge.

"Your love."

Abby looked at Raven, the woman who had slowly but fastly stole her heart, "Later. But this is for you."

Abby set the small box next to Raven, who went to dry her eyes. Raven picked up the box, looking at Abby softly, "This isn't a ring, right?"

"No, I think Clarke would kill me for that without telling her first."

"Ah," Raven nodded, thinking inside her head. Abby could only guess, not knowing what was on in the genius' mind but when Raven opened the box, Raven started to tear up.

Inside was a key, in the form of a car gear. It was awesome, something Raven would have as her own home key: _home._ The concept was foreign, at a young age of abuse from her mother, home was a place she could be herself, be safe. It was with Abby where she was home. She watched the mother of not one but multiple kids allow her the freedom to have fun and just be with her. In a world where being who you are is put down, she was home. Clarke was instantly a friend, connecting with the her. At one point, even calling her 'mom' when she had yelled out as Clarke and Lexa went on their date to be home at midnight, something not even Abby did. It made Raven swell with pride that she could have a special place in the hearts of the Griffins.

"Is this to the house?" Raven asked softly, stepping closer to Abby, who nodded.

"Yes… I know it's fast and… Gd, Clarke calls it u-hauling but... We both decided that we love having you in our life. It would save you on money, Sinclair jokes about owning the house and half your stuff is here... I just… You belong here, with us, with me… I don't want to move fast but with you… Everything feels right."

"Thank gd it wasn't just me!" Raven joked loudly, clearing some of the tears from her eyes. She dropped the box onto the counter, lifting Abby in her arms in a searing, loving, lustful kiss that sent Abby spiraling downwards into the pits of love and fantasy that she had only dreamed and heard from.

The two of them stumbled into Abby's bedroom, with was already thrown down, with candles lit, an odd suggestion by Lexa and her collection of candles from Yankee Candles. However, it worked because the lighting was just enough and the cold temperature of the house set the mood so well, Abby might have to interrogate Clarke and Lexa on the nights where she isn't there. This was set aside with Raven latching onto her neck, marking Abby as hers.

"Fuck Raven… You have to many clothes on," Abby moaned out, tugging at Raven's button down.

Raven growled, stepping back just slightly enough to allow Abby to take off her shirt. Raven immediately attached her lips to Abby, not intending to leave them unless it was to explore more, tease more, and make love to this wonderful woman. Abby moaned into the kiss, undoing Raven's bra with one hand while te other held onto Raven's head, threading her fingers into Raven's soft locks, pulling out her pony tail. When the bra came off, Raven pushed Abby onto the bed, not hard enough but enough to motion Abby to move up the the pillows. As Abby did this, Raven removed the brace, and strip teased out of her jeans, leaving her in only underwear as she climbed onto the bed, carefully of course to her lover.

Abby brought them together for a sweet kiss, "You should listen to your own advice. Clothes. Off. Now."

Abby shook her head, staring back at the brown eyes girl, "Take it off me Raven. I'm all yours."

Raven moved her hands to the bottom of Abby's shirt, lifting it over her head. _Fuck me…_ Abby wore no bra, letting Raven see her tits, hard and ready for Raven's touch. Raven moved and started to kiss at every inch of skin, leaving multiple marks and hickies. Yes, she would hear about this later and how childish it was but Abby was Raven's, all hers. _Mine._

When Raven reached Abby's tits, she started to suck on the right one, one hand on the left, while Abby herself was nonstop moaning Raven's name, one hand still in Raven's hair while the other was scratching at Raven's back. Raven switched, making sure to give each nipple equal attention, and made sure to leave a hickie on the left one.

When Raven's hands made it to Abby's jeans, once again _Fuck my life so hard…_ Abby's jeans came off easily, too easily as Raven expected underwear. She was met with the sight of a wet Abby, her folds glistening, the hair around it is soaking from arousal and the scent had sent Raven into an animal frenzy. However, Abby took Raven's primal look as something bad. She was an older woman and she didn't understand sex as much from all the years out of practice. She had always shaved but Raven had once said that she didn't care.

Raven noticed this, smiling at Abby, taking her face in-between her hands to force the older woman to look at her, "Abby, you're gorgeous. Perfect. Fuck baby, you're mine. I love you, all of you."

Abby nodded, crying, however more aroused and horny than before. Opening her legs, showing more of her arousal, she whimpered, "Please Raven, please. Make love to me."

Raven nodded, kissing Abby softly before sending a hand down the wet folds of her lover. Gd was she wet, and it was all for Raven. Raven also felt a hand of Abby's move to her panties, tugging them down. _Good,_ Raven thought, _I want to cum with her_.

Raven played with her folds, flicking Abby's rock-hard clit with the tip of her finger, making Abby moan out, "Fuck Raven, baby. Please baby please."

It didn't matter that only seconds of kissing and love making would send them both to early climaxing. To them, it was perfect and Raven and Abby spent the next hours loving the other before falling asleep. The weekend was great for them both, enjoying the peace and alone time. When they weren't exploring the others body, they were watching moves, learning about each other.

When Abby explained she hadn't been to Jake's grave in years, Raven immediately brought stuff and made a road trip out of it to go visit. She even had stopped at a nearby supermarket to find flowers. Abby had mentioned that she could never be buried with Jake, his family had pre-bought the plots of land she gave up hers for his sister to be buried next to him. Raven only joked, "That's fine. I have yet to pick out my daunting place of death. Maybe you'd want to enjoy being dead next to me."

The weekend was much needed and by the time Clarke got back, she noticed the difference in her mother. Her mother who only ever hung out with Clarke and everyone, always working and then making sure time was spent with every child, there was freedom in her eyes. Raven and her were so touchy feely, they would be constantly cuddled or holding the other.

Which is why Clarke didn't judge either of them if they kissed or made out.

The first fight Clarke got involved in was a stupid fight. It was the anniversary of Jake's death and the local news was having a remembrance for the men and woman lost. At the same place, there would be a rally to demoralize the plant and the company who got away with regulations but not with the deaths. Abby outright refused, as did Raven who fought off the constant barrages of reporters and activists asking for Abby to speak out.

It all started when Raven asked Abby what she wanted for dinner. Clarke watched as Abby took up all the anger and lashed out, "I don't want anything!"

"Abby, don't be like that. Everything is going to be just fine- "

"No, it won't be! You're so immature, you don't understand!"

"So, talk to me! I can't read your mind Abs. I love you but a relationship is a two-way battle. I only know what you tell me. I'm wrong a lot but tell me Abby!"

"Jake shouldn't have died! He was good and kind, he took care of me, supported me! He gave me Clarke but then, poof! And these people want to put me on display like im their newest pet!"

"And I've got that covered. Sinclair is friends with the Sheriff! The next reporter or guy who comes up here is arrested for trespassing. I have signs and everything outside to put up to warn people. For two weeks, we destroy the lawn but now nobody can- "

"That's the thing! You shouldn't have to! You aren't Clarke's parents but you take care of her. You aren't Anya's, Octavia's, their mother but you do it. You are in pain yet you fight it. You won't let me in."

"I do! I tell you! And I do those things because I love them like my own Abby! Just like you do! And to say the thing that you're dying to say, I'm not Jake!"

And that was it, the final limit. Raven wasn't Jake. Raven, crying, shaking, her knee pain increasing from her angry rising, yelled more, "And guess what? I'll never be him! I don't have a penis, I can't give you children like him! I can't fix a power plant but I can tell you that any sound from your car means something bad is going on!" At which Clarke couldn't help but giggle at the small hint of a mechanic joke. "I love Clarke, she's like my daughter and I'm sorry I can't help as much… When you realize I'm not Jake and that this is just you freaking out, call me. I'll stay at a hotel or Sinclair's tonight but I'm putting up the signs so you don't have to."

Abby didn't say anything, she watched silently, crying, as Raven walked out of the house, coat in hand with the hammer that was placed at the front door. Abby opened and closed her mouth, like a gapping fish, ready to stop Raven and bring her back, kiss her and apologize for taking her past out on Raven.

Clarke watched her mom fall apart, and from the window Raven softly looking up, crying, trying to fight whatever she wanted and continued with tape and the hammer to protect the Griffin household. Clarke made her way over to her mom, who was wiping the tears off her face, "Mom, when Raven comes back, apologize."

"Clarke... I never asked you how you felt about- "

"I miss Dad, I do. But you have never been as happy until Raven. I know she isn't Dad, and in not a betrayal, but she's exactly what you always needed. She's perfect for you, me, all of us. She cares, she loves you, she loves us. No person can exactly stand us, it takes a special person to be with us Griffins."

"Like Lexa is to you."

Clarke blushed softly, "Yup, she's special. You have no idea the fights we go through. Stupid things that end up as one thing and then I end up saying what was bothering me. I get it from you I seem."

Abby laughed, "Yeah… I can't lose Raven too Clarke. I don't think I can ever handle it."

"Well then when she comes back, apologize and just explain. Talk. I know you never asked if I liked Raven but I love her. She makes an awesome addition to this family and truthfully, if you wanted to marry her tomorrow, I'd be more than happy to call her mom."

"So, you'll replace me?" Abby asked, her heart filled with love from her daughter's words.

"Nah, maybe replace her as the cook of the house but, you're still top mom."

"But if I learn to cook?"

"You can cook but she cooks better."

Abby and Clarke laughed, and Abby watched as Raven opened the door, trying to hide behind it. Clarke patted her mom's shoulder, heading to her own room, possibly warning her 'family' to put their music up loud in case. Abby sighed, smiling at Raven's antics to not be spotted while trying to close the large gap between the door the front table to place the hammer down, "Raven… Can I talk to you?"

Raven waited a few seconds, trying to see if it was in a sad or made tone. When she noticed Abby had calmed down, she closed the door, locking it, settling the hammer down. When Abby motioned for her to sit, Raven sat down next to her, keeping her jacket on just in case the older Griffin wanted her gone.

Abby spoke first, "I'm sorry Raven… I just... When we went to Jake's grave, all I could do was think of you and I felt so guilty. I used to remember everything about him. His smile, his laughs, his hugs. But when I thought of them, all I could think about was you. You didn't replace him, and I couldn't get my head to accept that, I was only supposed to love Jake. It was something my parents told me to do. Get married, have a kid, live the dream. When Jake died, they were already forcing me to be with someone. I just didn't feel right. Jake was sweet and nice, but he had the same type of parents."

"So, this is that whole Princess diaries thing?"

"Sadly, I understand what you are saying so yes. I loved him and he loved me. But I understand that I can love you both at different levels and status'. I love you Raven Reyes, so much. I... I can't lose you either."

"And I won't let you lose me. I'm stuck here for good. This family needs a good cook and mechanic. I love you more Abby Griffin, you and this complex perfect family that looks like the cast of a CW show."

"Gd, don't you just hate those shows?"

"With the all perfect modern lineup of diverse casting."

Both women laughed before Raven brought Abby to her, kissing her deeply before continuing, "just talk to me next time my queen. Couples have fights, if we didn't, then you are just letting the other steam roll over you and that isn't a relationship. Deal?"

"Deal," and the two of them continued it in Abby's room, when Abby showed both her appreciation and apologies.

It was 7 months later when Abby felt a weird vibe off her children. It was a Saturday and Raven had been called in. Clarke had told her they were all going out for lunch. Octavia just had to pick out Abby's outfit, which turned out to be a very flowy shirt, one she never remembered buying, and a pair of jeans and shows, all comfortable but way too showy for going out. Though never one to turn down the opportunity to be with all her kids at the same time, she sat in the middle seat, constantly texting Raven, who teased back about how much she's trying to get off work to be with her and the kids.

In the 7 months of being together, a lot had happened. Sinclair bought Raven out of the house, which Raven reinvested in both redoing parts of the house and upgrading it, claiming she lived there so it had to be more to her standards. The kitchen was redone and to both Abby and Raven's liking. Abby could admit that she wanted to spend every day with the woman who had stolen her heart. Her lover was a fair and loving person and she didn't want to spend a single day without her. She wanted to marry her. Gd, she would be honest to say, 7 months ago she was ready to say yes.

When Abby noticed where the car stopped, she realized it wasn't the mall. It was the court house. And standing in front was Raven, who wore a button down, jeans and shoes. When Abby stood outside the car, Raven was walking up to the, the limp in her step more visible as she tried to get down on one knee. Abby instantly covered her face, crying, trying, and failing to say, "Get up, your knee!"

Raven just chuckled, looking up at Abby before starting, "Abby Griffin, you are the love of my life. I've been with you for what seems to be a long time and I don't want to experience another day as your girlfriend. I want to be your wife. I want to be Clarke's mom and stay up with you every night. I want to wake up every morning and kiss you as your wife. I want to hold you and treat you like the queen you are to me. I want to wrap you up and protect you until my dying breath. Abby, you've treated me as an equal more than anyone else. You are my equal, my Queen, my Abby. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Abby, crying happy tears, mumbled out, "Yes, yes, yes yes!" Tackling Raven to the floor as she took out the ring box, opening it up to reveal just a plain gold band. But it was perfect. Abby kissed Raven hard, who returned it, holding her fiancé/soon-to-be wife to her.

When they parted, Clarke and the gang were hollering out, cheering them on. Raven looked at Abby, "You ready?"

"What do you mean ready?"

Raven motioned for them to get up, walking with Abby inside the court house.

The gang waited outside. By now, all the children's parents were there, along with family members. When Clarke noticed them walking to the double doors, smiling with papers, Clarke called out, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I proudly present for the first time: Mrs. Abby and Raven Griffin!"

When the two stepped out, the crowd cheered. Abby cried more, looking over at Clarke, hugging her. Raven just stood them, smiling, before joining the hug.

Clarke hugged her new mother, joking around, "So Griffin huh?"

"What? I like it, has a nice ring to it."

Abby glanced around, looking at the many loved ones celebrating her life. Now as the two-lived life, another blanket joined them. The blanket places on Raven was that of Gryffindor and the blanket that Abby wrapped herself in, a blanket of protection, the house of Ravenclaw. The two women had many first and their last; they had found each other.


End file.
